


Everything

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Morse Code, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Хаус сгорит заживо, если не найдет способ контролировать свою любовь к Уилсону. Потом он находит азбуку Морзе.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 18





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941823) by [westminster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster). 



Доктор Грегори Хаус был опасен, когда дело касалось слов. Как только он впервые смог связать их в предложение, он использовал все свое могущество для уничтожения врагов и публичного унижения начальства. Он мог контролировать всех в комнате стопкой карточек с остроумными ответками на каждую ситуацию и длинным, длинным списком шуточек про ориентацию Чейза.

Вполне обоснованно заявить, Хаус может ответить на все. Кроме Уилсона. А точнее, на глупые волосы Уилсона, и на то, как он пахнет дешевыми лавандовыми духами новой медсестры, и на его клятые ресницы. _Ресницы, черт возьми!_ Кого вообще привлекают чьи-то ресницы?! То, как Уилсон заботится о нем, не пытаясь излечить как других раковых детей, и его способность психологически выявлять боль Хауса. Это все сводится к тому, что Хаус диагностирует себе синдром "до безумия влюбленного в коллегу".

К счастью, симптомы видны только пациенту... Или, во всяком случае, Хаус на это надеется. Уилсон пока не показал, что знает об этой "маленькой проблеме". Хаус продолжает дразнить Уилсона из-за его личной жизни, даже если ему приходится бороться с болью каждый раз, когда он замечает, что Уилсон спал с кем-то из персонала, каждый раз, когда Уилсон отпускает шутку про них, как про пару, и он не может не принимать это близко к сердцу. Ему хочется вопить. Кричать, что он любит его, _что Грегори Хаус влюблен в Джеймса Уилсона!_ Ему нужен способ рассказать об этом Уилсону, и чтобы сам Уилсон об этом не узнал.

Он безуспешно начал использовать разные маленькие способы, как тогда, когда пытался добавить секретные послания ему в записки. Когда-то у Хауса даже получилось написать "люблю тебя" первыми буквами симптомов пациента. Однако, Хаус быстро осознал, что подобное у него будет получаться очень редко, а он любит Уилсона немного чаще.

И он вернулся в начало. Его голова кружится от мыслей о Уилсоне, и, по какой-то причине, это причиняет бо́льшую боль, чем нога. Он замечает, что в его присутствии становится ранимым, больным любовью подростком, и ненавидит себя за это. У Уилсона на руках вся его жизнь, и Хаусу нужно знать, как вернуть все обратно.

Лекарство? Кэмерон, со своими глупыми хью грантовскими романтическими комедиями, сказала бы устроить огромное признание в любви, с ужинами при свечах и шариками. Форман бы, наверное, побежал к Кадди, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли какое-то правило, смутно похожее на босс-говорит-о-личном, и смогут ли его из него перевести. Боже, если бы он попросил, Кадди бы перевела его далеко, очень далеко от этого влюбленного доктора. А Чейз? Даже страшно подумать. Каждый из его коллег будет бесполезен. И как обычно, ему придется найти лекарство самому. 

И потом удача сбивает его с ног. Как чертов товарный поезд. Он просто стучит пальцами по столу, глубоко в фантазиях про маленький участок кожи на животе Уилсона, который тот обнажил, когда кричал на него несколько секунд назад. Уилсон бубнит про какой-то глупый спорт: Хаус очень хорошо притворяется, что ему нравится бейсбол. А дальше все, что он может слышать, это стук собственных пальцев, и, неожиданно, Марк Карвелл, которого он не видел со средней школы, появляется в его голове. 

Да, Марк Карвелл, вечный ботан и зубрилка по математике, по которой Хаусу нужен был высокий балл. Разумно, что Хаус начал шантажировать Карвелла, чтобы тот выучил с ним азбуку Морзе и тайно простукивал правильные ответы на выпускном экзамене. Конечно, для этого понадобилась вечность, но Хаус любил находчивость этой идеи и то, как сильно это заставляло Карвелла корчиться от стыда – он застрял в обучении азбуки Морзе только потому, что один чудак каким-то образом нашел его тайник фотографий Алисы Уэзерс.

Азбука Морзе! Да, он смог бы наконец-то выразить свою любовь, не сгорев заживо и при этом оставив Уилсона в неведении. Глянув на него, Хаус убедился, что тот слишком поглощен своей речью про ужасную игру какой-то команды. А потом немного сменил ритм.

_Тап. Тап-тап-тап. Тап. Тап-тап. Тап-тап-тап._

_Я тебя люблю._

Если Уилсон и заметил небольшое изменение, то виду не подал, даже не останавливаясь перевести дыхание, рассказывая про последний в мире спорта секс-скандал. Поэтому Хаус продолжает. Каждый раз, когда Уилсон делает что-то необъяснимо очаровательное, меняет пароль Хауса на "джеймсуилсонлучшийвмиредоктор" или надевает тот ужасный желтый галстук, или съедает остатки шоколадных конфет, которые ему дарят медсестры, потому что он единственный в больнице, чей желудок может переварить дешевые с клубничным вкусом, его встречает почти роботизированный _тап тап тап_.

Недели переходят в месяцы. Хаус все еще тоскует и постукивает, Уилсон – не обращает внимания.

И потом они сидят в кабинете Хауса, уже поздно, и они смотрят на то, что осталось от бумажного футбола. (Конечно же, столбики сделаны из важных документов, которые они должны были принести Кадди еще вчера). Они оба глотнули немного виски, но недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать эффект. Они просто сидят здесь, смотрят на бумаги, слушают тишину, язык которой не могут разгадать. Уилсон меняется в лице, улыбаясь так широко, что Хаус думает, что он, возможно, сможет увидеть все его тридцать два сияющих белых зуба. _Боже, он такой великолепный._

Не убирая глаз с Уилсона, он простукивает то же старое:

_Я тебя люблю._

Его глаза дрожаще закрыты, и он откидывает голову на спинку стула и ждет, когда Уилсон скажет, что им лучше продолжать, ибо они точно не напьются в кабинете Хауса снова. Но вместо этого он слышит хорошо знакомый звук...

_Тап. Тап-тап-тап. Тап. Тап-тап. Тап-тап-тап. Тап-тап. Тап._

_Я тоже тебя люблю._

— Как? — шепчет он почти обвинительно. Те, кто с ним плохо знаком, ошибочно бы посчитали это злостью. Уилсон, однако, знает, что это просто смущение.

— Бой-скауты, — улыбается он утешительно, подходя к Хаусу, садясь на стол перед ним, — Заняло вечность, чтобы понять, что эти раздражающие стуки – азбука Морзе, и еще дольше – _что_ же ты, черт возьми, собираешься сказать. Мои умения уже немного подзабылись.

Он отчаянно смеется, безуспешно пытаясь сгладить неловкую тишину, и вглядывается в широко открытые глаза Хауса. Половина него ждет остроумный ответ, но он бы не удивился, если бы Хаус решил ударить его по лицу.

Но, вместо этого, Хаус шокирует обоих, наклоняясь и настойчиво целуя Уилсона в губы. Это не потрясающе сначала, это небрежно и неаккуратно, и у Уилсона как-то получается оседлать колени Хауса, его руки у того в волосах. Они привыкают к странному углу и непривычности поцелуя с мужчиной, и неожиданно это романтично и прекрасно, и лучше, чем они когда-либо могли представить. Руки Хауса на рубашке Уилсона, настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Его пальцы слегка обводят левую лопатку, простукивая последнее послание.

_Ты все в моей жизни._

И ему кажется, он может чувствовать слезы Уилсона на своем лице.


End file.
